Fabia Ollivander
Early Life Fabia was born early in the morning of July 18, 2005, the youngest of nine and the only daughter of Fairuza Ollivander and her husband. She grew up as the baby of the family, often coddled by her parents and older brothers. They lived in a nice though modest home in Camden, London. As a child she exhibited an extraordinary capacity for kindness, and often tried to settle the disputes of her older brothers with a hug or some type of sweet. The house was often loud with her rambunctious brothers running about, and she became a very shy, quiet and reserved girl. Her brothers became very protective of their baby sister, a trend that continues to this day. Fabia often felt less intelligent than the rest of her family, lacking the Ravenclaw wit and curiosity that they all possessed. Despite this, however, the family was extremely tight-knit and loving, and she always felt loved by everyone. She was also close to her maternal grandmother, a muggle, who introduced Fabia to Jane Austen, among other writers. She was very close with twins Felix and Frey as a child, them being barely a year older than her. The family referred to them fondly as 'the three little ones'. When she was seven years old her grandfather, the famous Garrick Ollivander, died, leaving the shop to Fabia's father. Hogwarts Before the War Fabia was very excited to start school at Hogwarts, having spent a lonely year at home without the company of her elder brothers. Her only fear was having to be sorted in front of the entire school. When the day arrived, however, she discovered that she was to be the first of her family not to be sorted into Ravenclaw. Although it embarrassed her a little to write home with the news, she was never treated ill because of it, and eventually her embarrassment of her house turned to pride. Fabia came across to her classmates as a very sweet, beautiful girl, but also more than a little meek and insecure. She found that she had to study twice as hard as her classmates to get the good grades she desired, and much of her time was spent in the library. Her trio with Felix and Frey continued strong until they graduated, despite their different houses. She also became friends with Teddy Lupin, Ophelia Bulstrode, Bristol Corner, and Avalon Lexington while at Hogwarts. Brother's Betrayal In Fabia's sixth year her eldest brother, Flavius, was thrown out of the family home, his father having discovered books of Dark Magic in his bedroom. It was soon evident that he was a Death Eater, something that the family was deeply ashamed of. When Fabia and the twins returned home from school that summer he was barely mentioned, and only a vague explanation of his absence was given to her, all in an effort of protecting the baby of the family. This dismayed and frustrated Fabia, and she did not find out the truth until the New Year's ball nearly a year later. Her brother Finley eventually confirmed it. The War Begins As news of violence and attacks spread, Fabia was shocked and horrified. She had heard stories of the previous war from her parents, and had assumed that such atrocities were far in the past. Fabia made it her duty to try to keep her classmates optimistic, feeling certain that things would resolve themselves. Eventually she joined Dumbledore's Army because the group aligned with her morals, but she was not a very useful member. The idea of a war scared her, and she feared mostly that her family would suffer. New Year's Attack Fabia was the only member of her family to attend the New Year's ball, most of her brothers having gone abroad with their father to collect rare wand woods. Before the ball she received a strange letter from Flavius, encouraging her not to attend the ball, but she ignored it. She was excited to get dressed up and spend time with her friends, and took the event as a sign that good things were around the corner. She was dancing with a friend when the attack began. A female Death Eater immediately began taunting her, amused by her fear but telling her that she couldn't kill her because of her 'family connections'. This confused Fabia, and the trend continued as Death Eaters seemed to realize who she was and move on to hurt somebody else. At some point during the bloodbath she ran into her brother Fletcher's girlfriend, Melanie, who encouraged Fabia to run away before being cornered by a Death Eater. Fabia watched helplessly as the pair dueled, and Melanie was killed with a killing curse; her last words were telling Fabia to tell Fletcher that she loved him. When her attacker turned on the sobbing Fabia, however, another Death Eater yelled for him to stop. Fabia immediately recognized the voice underneath the mask: Flavius. Overcome with emotion, Fabia hexed him. The attack ended shortly after with the arrival of a team of Aurors. After the attack Fabia grew to be extremely claustrophobic, hating large crowds especially. The whole event made her want to be stronger, more able to defend herself and others, but she had no idea how. Closure of Hogwarts and Graduation Fabia, luckily, was not present for the Hogsmeade attack as she had a long essay due the next day. She was crushed when Hogwarts closed as a result, and was in tears for most of the train ride home. The accelerated exam schedule and general stress caused Fabia's N.E.W.T grades to be less than stellar, crushing the secret dream she had had to become a Healer for children. Return to London Fabia returned to her family after the closure and began working nearly full-time at Ollivander's. The family had moved from their comfortable home in Camden to the (now somewhat cramped) apartments above their shop, feeling that minimizing travel and staying together would make them and their business safer. She found upon returning that her new home had become a hotspot for Order activity, her whole family with the exception of Finley having joined. Fabia originally wanted to join as well, but her father was so frightened by the idea that she quickly dropped the subject. Because she is the only member of her family without any outside activities, she has found herself doing the lion's share of the work at Ollivander's. Although she never complains, the work is starting to bore her and she yearns for some excitement, often living vicariously through old Hogwarts friends with more interesting job. Knockturn Alley and the death of Ophelia Bulstrode Fabia was not in Knockturn Alley at the time of the Blood Thief attack, but her friend Ophelia was. Fabia was crushed by the death of her young friend, and the tragedy has made her rethink her decision not to join the Order. = Relationships Garrick Ollivander Fabia's grandfather often called her his 'little bean'. While they did not have the close relationship that her grandfather had with some of her other siblings, she loved her grandfather very much (although he sometimes intimidated her). She was seven years old when he passed away of old age, and was in the room when he died, his last words telling his son to allow his little bean to stay. Mr.Ollivander Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Fairuza Ollivander Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Flavius Ollivander Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Falkner Ollivander Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Fenton Ollivander Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Finley Ollivander Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Fergus Ollivander Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Fletcher Ollivander Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Felix and Frey Ollivander Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Other Information Wand Fabia's wand is willow, 12 3/4 in, unicorn hair core, pliant ' * Pliant wand owners are eager, enthusiastic, and tend to be very easily impressed and/or naive. * ''"Willow is an uncommon wand wood with healing power, and I have noted that the ideal owner for a willow wand often has some (usually unwarranted) insecurity, however well they may try and hide it. While many confident customers insist on trying a willow wand (attracted by their handsome appearance and well-founded reputation for enabling advanced, non-verbal magic) my willow wands have consistently selected those of greatest potential, rather than those who feel they have little to learn. It has always been a proverb in my family that he who has furthest to travel will go fastest with willow." -Garrick Ollivander, her grandfather * Unicorn hair symbolizes innocence and purity. Those who are full of spirit, sweet, gentle, cheerful, value family and friendship, are dependable, laid back, humble, independent, caring, loyal and/or duel-natured (being of both good and bad) would have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggests that you are optimistic and free spirited but also loving and kind-hearted, with strong family values. Patronus Fabia's patronus is a '''lamb * An individual with a lamb patronus has a sort of natural innocence about them, and have a very serene diposition. They are kind to most, though they tend to have a difficult time reaching out and expressing themselves. They have a shy aspect of them that is not only social, but inner, which makes them hesitant to do many things. That said, they are very patient and calm creatures, which allow them to be workable with this nature.